The Minnesota Oncology Group of the University of Minnesota Medical School is a participating member of the Cancer and Leukemia Cooperative Group B for the study of hematologic neoplasms and malignant solid tumors. The Minnesota Oncology group joined the CALGB in August of 1973. Currently, the Minnesota Oncology Group consists of a Therapeutic Radiology component and participating members in the department of Laboratory Medicine and Pathology and the Department of Surgery. The Minnesota Oncology Group joined this cooperative group in order to provide patients with malignant diseases suitable for the cooperative studies conducted by the Cancer and Leukemia Group B. The Minnesota Oncology Group clinical material is composed primarily of patients with acute leukemia, lymphoma, breast cancer, gastrointestinal malignancies, lung cancer and a variety of miscellaneous tumors. The Minnesota Oncology Group consists of established investigators in malignant diseases employing chemotherapeutic agents and hormonal therapies. The methods of study of diseases are the protocol programs established by the Cancer and Leukemia Group B. The Minnesota Oncology Group initiates new protocol concepts and pilot studies for the treatment of advanced malignant diseases, especially in the areas of lymphoma, leukemia, and solid tumors. The objectives of this research are the development of new chemotherapies and Phase I, Phase II, and Phase III evaluation of chemotherapy in the management of malignant diseases. The development and evaluation of such agents is best provided by cooperative studies that provide large numbers of patients and long term follow up. Participation in clinical studies with Cancer and Leukemia Group B provides to that group a large source of clinical patients and investigators experienced in clinical evaluation of chemotherapeutic drugs.